Are We Ready?
by ItJusFanfiction
Summary: Astrid wants kids but Hiccup is not sure that they're ready.
1. Chapter 1: Hunted

**I do not own HTTYD. Just saying**

**Chapter 1: Hunted**

Running vigorously through the forest, as if his life depended on it (which it did). Quickly looking back to see if his attacker was as close as it felt, and suddenly became even more terrified as to where they were. Looking around the forest for any proof as to where they were and quickly finding nothing. Picking up his pace on Toothless (who is equally scared at the thundering madness hunting them) who happily obliges and takes to full speed swiftly weaving and bobbing through the dense forest. Moments later a sharp **'Twang' **emits from behind them and a battle axe which lands 2 feet from the fearful duo becomes deeply embedded in the trunk of a tree which almost chops in two from the force. Seeing this Hiccup becomes terrified beyond belief. "As-Astrid, I-I'm sorry." Hiccup tries but to no avail. Suddenly Hiccup sees a dead hollow tree. Toothless knowing exactly what his best friend wants heads for it and hides for probably the rest of their lives.

*You just had to say something" Toothless barks

"Yes, yes I did have to say something. I don't really think I'm ready for children right now. I-I mean were married, Isn't that enough?" Hiccup counters whispering softly.

*Just do it! Any dragon in their right mind would have eggs with a female

"Well do I look like I have 2 wings, scaly skin, a tail, and shoot fucking fireballs?" Hiccup snaps.

*Could've fooled me.

This earns him a kick to the snout which he counters with a bite to Hiccup's butt.

"Oww" he yells

Between fighting neither one of them heard approaching danger as the madman-er woman and her deadly Nadder walks up to the shaking tree limb all too aware of who's inside. Suddenly Hiccup and Toothless are pulled from the rotting tree.

Astrid pulls Hiccup out of the tree by the leg and holds him up by the collar of his tunic against a tree while her Nadder has Toothless suspended upside down by his tail.

*Well, now were fucked

Ignoring his dragon Hiccup begins "As-Astrid let me expla-"

Astrid didn't want to hear it and knocks him out in one blow dragging him back to her house where this all began.

**3 hours earlier**

Hiccup and Astrid are at her house cuddling and enjoying their time together warm by their skin to skin contact and the fire in the fire pit. They cuddle for at least 20 minutes before Astrid breaks the silence. "You know what I want more than anything right now?" she says staring into the flames

"And what might that be?" Hiccups answers full of wonder

"I want kids, a boy and a girl" she says finally looking up at her husband

Upon hearing this Hiccup shifts uncomfortably in his seat and stares at his wife beneath him. "Umm…Kids? Do you think we're ready? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Hiccup" she confirms "Our children will be the smartest, the toughest, and the cutest kids in all of Berk" she add grinning and shaking from excitement.

Hiccup who always loves to see Astrid happy isn't happy right now. Hiccup knew that this will come up sooner or later and really hoped that it would come up later. He just needed more time. They've been married for almost 2 months perfectly happy, where was all this coming from all of a sudden? He wonders

"Umm…I don't know Astrid, I mean aren't we a little young to be having kids? He scratches the back of his neck nervously.

No, my parents had me at 17 Hiccup. We are 18 and newly wedded. I thought you would be happy" she half lied. She knew how modest Hiccup was and for the most part expected this outcome.

"I am happy" he sighed as he began "I just thought we would have a little more time". Looking down at their entwined hands

"Time? Hiccup we've been dating for a year and a half and married for 2 months we have had time!" she suddenly exclaims. Waking a dozing Toothless by the fire pit.

*Keep it down! A certain dragon is trying to sleep." Toothless grumbles

Hiccup shoots Toothless a look and point outside "Go" he says in dragonese

Toothless slowly gets up and grumbles as he trudges outside growling at Hiccup as he passes him.

"I know, I know but don't you think we're moving too fast? Don't you think we should wait?"

"No, I'm done waiting. Now get over here so we can have sex."

"Can I at least use the bathroom first?" he says getting up.

"Fine, but hurry back. We are doing this now."

Nodding he walks to the bathroom and locks the door behind him. Turning around he opens the window as quickly and quietly as possible. Crawling out of the window whispering Toothless' dragon call who suddenly peaks his head from around the corner of the house smiling gumly at Hiccup.

*Running are we?

"I wouldn't say running, More of brushing it off kind of thing" he explains as he mounts his dragon. Suddenly he hears pounding on the door as it busts open revealing his escape. Astrid now full of anger yells at her husband to get back inside so she can kill him and use Toothless skin as a pelt for helping him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells.

*Right" and takes off.

**** That completes Chapter 1. Looks like Hiccup really done it this time. The next chapter has an unknown date so just keep looking for it and I'll try to get to it soon. Until next time, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Giving In

**Chapter 2: Giving In**

**I updated earlier than I expected! So expect next chapter very soon. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

Hiccup woke up hours later. Mind groggy, head hurting, and still partially in fear mode after a moment of remembering what happened. Still laying down he looks around at his surrounding and sees Astrid sleeping soundly beside him. This instantly makes his heart beat faster as he slowly and quietly attempts to get up. He quickly falls, "Ow" now realizing that not only is his foot missing and tossed in a corner far away from him but his thighs are tied up. And tight. He hears slight chuckling as he tries to inch worm his way over to the doorway only to find a battle axe, no wait, her battle axe blocking the way.

"It's about time you're up" She says

Finally giving up, he scoots over to a wall and leans his head and back against it. "Astrid can you please untie me? I'm in no condition to run after all"

"Sure" she says suspicion in her voice and picks him up and carries him over to the bed untying him.

"Thank you, now can we talk about this?" He pleaded

"Hmm, last time we talked about this you ended up running away. Remember?" she teased

He hits his head with his hands repeatedly leaving a red mark. Of course he remembers, he wouldn't be in this mess if he could've just done what she said.

Astrid reaches her hand up and rubs his forehead making the red mark go away and working her way to his cheeks in which he leans into.

Bad Idea.

Astrid slaps him twice "That's for not having sex with me, and that's for running away" and kisses him gently on the lips without further explanation.

"Umm…As-Astrid?" He says confused rubbing his cheeks not knowing whether to be hurting or happy "What was that last one for?"

She blushes slightly. "For what's about to happen."

Hiccup immediately knew what was about to happen and oddly didn't try to interfere as Astrid climbed on top of him smiling seductively. All He could do was smile cuz there was no way he was getting out of this one. No that he wanted to stop this of course. They've had sex before, Just without all the pressure of having a child. He then kisses Astrid finally and fully giving in and creeping his hand from her hips up to the back of her shirt slowly taking it off. Hiccup suddenly realizes he doesn't have anything on besides his underwear. 'She must've undressed me when she brought me here' he thought not caring anymore.

Astrid is surprised that he gave in so quickly and pushes close the dresser drawer containing rope A.K.A. plan B sighing happily that she didn't have to use it. She feels Hiccup taking her shirt off and lets it fall to the floor beside them and takes this time to unhook her bra bindings letting that too fall beside them. She returns to kissing him as slowly rubs her inner thighs making her breath hitch, kissing him harder unable to hide her moans.

"Oh H-Hiccup" she moans "I-"

He quickly shuts her up putting a finger on her lips "Sh-sh, this is what you want. Let me do it". Getting nothing but a nod from his beautiful wife.

Heading down to her sensitive area planting kisses on the way down momentarily stopping at her breast licking around her nipple teasingly finally kissing the peak and moving to the other breast repeating the process. Still heading down on her body kisses her inner thighs before removing her underwear and toying with her clit, making her moan loudly. He then inserts 2 fingers inside her and pumps gently at first then increasing speed thus increasing her pleasure, each pump releasing moan after moan. Hiccup then adds his tongue to the two hand combo practically making her scream, which she tries to muffle, but fails miserably. Hiccup sucks on her clit while his fingers goes deep inside her, making Astrid feel like she's in Valhalla. Astrid then feels her barrier breaking and warns Hiccup "H-H-Hiccup, I-I'm about-"was all she get out before she came all over Hiccup's face.

Hiccup happily laps up her juices and smiles at her and calmly say "My turn."

Astrid smiles cheekily and expertly flips then both so now she's on top of him, getting a surprised yelp from her husband.

Moving down to his seven and a half inch member staring in all its wonder as it stands tall. Licking her lips, she moves down licking the tip gently while stroking the base of his member. Hiccup releases all type of grunts and groans from the pleasure she's giving him. Pushing all of him inside her mouth Astrid begins to bob up and down on Hiccup at a moderate pace. She keeps this up for 4 minutes while Hiccup tries his hardest to hold it in. Realizing that he's reaching his peak quickly stops Astrid and looks at her nervously and asks "Astrid? Are you sure you want to have a kid?" He tries again just to be sure. She nods and she climbs on top of him as he kisses her passionately on the lips. Astrid then slides on Hiccup begins to ride him, but Hiccup puts a stop to this and flips them with ease that surprises Astrid and begins to thrust in and out of her as fast as he can letting the pressure build up again. Not wanting to ask again Hiccup thrust one final time in Astrid as he cums warming her insides forcing her to cum. Both groaning loudly from the ecstasy that they gave each other. Sweat dripping from both of them as they share another passionate kiss before rolling over on their backs exhausted.

"Now was that so hard?" Astrid teases

"That wasn't so bad I guess" Hiccup pants "I actually enjoyed it to be honest." Chuckling

"Good" she says feeling pleased with herself.

Cuddling quietly on the bed both fighting sleep they play with each other's hands. Astrid breaks the silence feeling energetic out of nowhere "I can't believe we're gonna be parents!" saying in disbelief and turns to face Hiccup who pretends to be sleep. She slaps him but it turns into a face rub as he laughs quietly knowing she is too tired to do damage and realizes sleep does sound a really good at the moment. Using the remainder of his energy he pulls the covers on both of them kisses Astrid who is already half asleep and say "I love you" waiting for a response but get light snoring. Chuckling softly he snuggles into her and falls asleep.

****Well…Looks like Hiccup finally gave in. **

**In all honesty I believe I can do better, so please review. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. ****Also any suggestions for next chapter would be appreciated****. Thanks for the reviews I'm glad someone is out there reading and enjoying my stories. It means a lot to me. 3 **

**Until next time…. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Good Morning**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Review and enjoy! **

Astrid was the first one to wake up with the memory of last night still fresh in her mind. She looks at her slumbering husband next to her. Thinking about their expedition last night, she suddenly becomes excited that hopefully soon they'll be parents. Her train of thought was interrupted when Hiccup stirred in his sleep mumbling "Oh, Astrid." Giggling, she's glad that he at least remembers their fun last night and that he doesn't want it to stop. 'Well, neither does she' she thinks. Going down on his slumbering member she wakes it up with a kiss, hardening almost instantly. Seeing that his member is slowly coming to life she licks it from tip to base while playing with his sac getting a faint moan from a still sleeping Hiccup. Smiling, she can only imagine what kind of dream Hiccup could be having and that it might be a good one.

_**Inside Hiccup's Dream**_

_Hiccup sees three Astrid's. Two of which are making out with each other and one is working his pole with her warm mouth. Bobbing up and down on his crotch Astrid picks up the pace and call for the other Astrid's to come join in. Now there was 3 Astrid's around Hiccup doing who know what to his body, And frankly he could care less…The feeling was amazing. Then all of a sudden they were gone in a blurry haze. _

Hiccup woke up to a very familiar feeling on his lap and sees Astrid sucking him off. Not caring if he was still dreaming or not he moans and places his hand on the back of her head pushing her further onto him hard member.

Noticing that he's finally awake or at least aware that she's there moans with him and twirls her tongue around the tip and feels him shudder with pleasure. Astrid feels his muscles tighten as he explodes in her mouth with incredible force almost making her choke. Quickly swallowing the warm off-white substance she looks up and sees half-lidded green eyes staring down at her. Pulling away she stares back and finally says "Good Morning" with a wide smile on her face as he smiles back coming back to his senses.

"Good Morning." he mutters sitting up to stretch. "Wow, what a way to wake up." He chuckled softly to himself. Looking around the room, memories of their attempt of baby-making came flowing back into his mind making him slightly dizzy. Not knowing if he was still trying to recover from his early morning orgasm or if he sat up too fast, brushing it off as best as he could and staring lovingly at his beautiful wife cuddled up around his chest hugging his torso. Still thinking of their love-making last night Hiccup tenses once he remembers that he came inside Astrid and was gonna be a father in the next 9 months. Hiccup needed a hot bath to relax himself a little tapped Astrid on the shoulder and pointing to the bathroom once getting her attention. Watching her nod he rolls onto her and kisses her on the lips before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Hugging his chest Astrid listens to his heartbeat and think that in just 9 months give or take, that she was gonna be a mother. Now of course no one would expect Astrid Hofferson, the toughest female Viking on the Island of Berk, the one who vowed to kill any dragon that threatened to attack her village, the one who made any Viking shake in their boots just with a look. Of course she'd rather wield an axe and stomp off into battle at a moment's notice. Happily. But, ever since she was a child her mother wanted her to be a maid just like her. Her father had taught Astrid how to fight and defend herself at age 4 and she kind of took a liking to it. Ever since then she's been training to become an even better fighter than anyone in her age group and even a couple of older Vikings. She's always wanted children, and wanted them to fight along with her once they were of age. She wanted to be the best in everything including having the best, strongest, smartest, and most skillful children in all of Berk history and smiles softly to herself as mesmerizing thoughts dart through her mind. A light tapping feeling brought her back to reality and found Hiccup tapping her shoulder repeatedly and turned to look up at him and saw that he was pointing to the bathroom. Nodding she excused him to take a bath only to be surprised to find them rolling on the bed and a soft kiss to her lips which she eagerly took. Watching him get up and walking to the bathroom she couldn't help but notice the well-defined muscles that Hiccup had on his back and remembers the strong yet comfortable pecs she was laying on not too long ago. She blushed as she realized that Hiccup was turning into a lean, strong, and handsome man.

Once the hot water was in the tub, Hiccup took off his clothes and foot and slowly eased into the tub and grimaced as hot water made contact with skin. Laying his head against the tub he starts dreaming of ideas for his kid. One of his ideas is a holding carriage for holding young kids. Of course he was gonna have to figure out how to have it fold up into itself for easy storage, but he'll figure it out. Then he starts thinking about adding another safety seat on the back of his saddle for either Toothless' or Astrid's Nadder Bleu. Dismissing the idea for the reason that he doesn't think Astrid would want for their newborn child riding on the back of a dragon just yet. Realizing that he's been in the tub for almost a half hour he quickly gets dressed and heads down stairs and kisses her on the cheek and sees that Astrid made breakfast.

"I made breakfast before you go. I made you some boar meat an omelet with cheese and those dried fruits you like." She says leaning back for another kiss

"You're too good to me sometimes."

"I know. Which is why I'm taking half of your meat." Smiling widely looking at him up and down "On second thought…You need it" she joked

"Whatever."

Toothless walks up and nudges his hand.

*Hey Hiccup…Remember me? I'M HUNGRY!" He roars

"Right, right. Sorry buddy I was distracted this morning" and nudges Astrid playfully

"I don't know if you can actually talk and understand him or if you're just crazy."

"Our bond is just better" He shrugs

"Oh really? Then prove it." She challenges

Hiccup looks at Toothless and begins to talk in dragonese so Astrid couldn't hear them.

From Astrid's point of view it just looks like a bunch of low grumbling, but she waits patiently thinking of how she always wins things like these. Throughout the grumbling Hiccup begins to smile wildly and a slight blush on his face was now apparent. Astrid could only wonder 'What were they talking about?'

Soon Hiccup sits up and looks at Astrid and the blush deepens to a light scarlet as he begins "Umm… Last week while I was on my hunting trip with my father. You were umm…talking to Toothless about how you wanted to try new thing in bed like….." He says nervously "Being…umm...tied to the bed?" His answer came out more like a question than he wanted it to, but the look on Astrid's face said it all.

Astrid now seemingly nervous and slightly embarrassed looks at Hiccup, then Toothless, and back to Hiccup. "B-But h-h-how did you know? You were gone." She says still in disbelief looking at Hiccup as he was looking at Toothless again getting more information.

"And you was wrapped in my green and red plaid tunic you bought me last year" He adds looking at Toothless who smiles his usual gummy smile at Astrid.

"So all those times we talked about personal and private things, you understood me?" She directs at Toothless who nods still smiling. She gasps sharply as she realizes she talked about personal and private thing she would never tell Hiccup.

"Well I'm gonna go…." He says awkwardly before kissing her and walking out the door with Toothless.

Still standing there in a frozen-like state she goes over all the one-sided (Or so she thought) conversations between her and the dragon. She had similar conversations with Bleu never had her dragon tried to talk to her or anything like that. She slouches and hopes Toothless doesn't or didn't spill on her. She finds her way to the back of the house in the barn where her Nadder and Toothless sometimes sleep and finds her Nadder eating heartily at the fish Hiccup gave her before he left. Walking up to her rubbing her scales she talks to her dragon. "Hey Bleu?"

Looking at her master she grumbles softly and gently as if saying 'yes'.

Taking this as a 'yes' she continues "I don't think it's fair that Hiccup can talk to his dragon and I can't talk to you. I've had you for almost just as long as he had Toothless so what's the problem?"

Bleu nudges Astrid affectionately in understanding and coos.

Hugging Bleu back she mumbles "I guess were gonna have to spend a lot more time together and build our bond just like them huh?"

Her Nadder jumps up and down in excitement because this meant that they were going to be flying much much more.

Heading to the academy Hiccup begins to prepare to feed the other dragons that are being taught to the other younger kids of Berk. Once fed he heads over to the last cage Damien the Demon was being held. (Damien is a Zippleback dragon. A large one for that matter measuring at an impressive 31 a half feet from snout to tail. Largest one recorded yet. Still untrained and untouched by Viking hands.) The only one who has a Zippleback is Snoutloud. Hiccup was still contemplating on whether he should let his egotistical cousin tame the dragon to at least a manageable state to start public training but quickly dismissed the idea when he remembered that he still has trouble with his dragon and decided that it was up to him to tame this beast. Throwing a couple of fish into the cage and feeling the thumping of the dragon walking up to the fish and begins eating. Taking a notebook out of his pocket and jotting down the behavior of the impressive size dragon. Lately the dragon has been calming down considerably. As it was eating Hiccup notices how close the top of its head was to the entrance to the cage and slowly leans out to touch 'the Demon' only to have the dragon realize this and slowly back away into the confines of its cell blowing smoke out of its nostrils as one last act of defense."

"Behavior improving greatly. Might be able to train soon. Next month or two?" He says as he writes down in his notebook. Upon hearing chattering he heads to the front of the academy to greet his students and prepared for the long 7 and a half hours of teaching.

After the academy a tired Hiccup went home noting that he caught Damien watching attentively a few times. And soon he will be rideable. Walking through the door he notices that the house was clean and Astrid was nowhere in sight. Walking to the barn in the backyard he sees her talking quietly to her Nadder obviously trying to get her to talk like Toothless and strengthen their bond.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh…Well you know, Just keeping Bleu company." She half lied

"I see. Umm…..You wanna come to bed?"

"Uhh, sure" She says petting Bleu and putting the long blanket she made on top of her dragon.

Walking up to their bedroom and changing to their night clothes they lay there snuggled up close to one another…It was all too quiet, even for going to sleep.

"You know I never meant to make a competition out of who can talk to their dragon."

"I know but just think of all the things we could do if we could communicate with one another. The possibilities are endless. Not only have you become the first to tame, train, and ride a dragon. But you are the first to actually talk to a dragon without being called crazy. At least not to your face." She says chuckling slightly.

"Well it takes time honey and judging by how much time you're spending with Bleu I can probably guess you time is almost up" He says and smiles at her.

Yawning she snuggles up closer to him and says "Yeah, I hope so." And falls asleep.

**Sorry for the wait….I've kinda had writer's block and my daughter's birthday was last week and she is convinced that she doesn't have a birth"day" but a birth"week"…LOL…So I spent all this week with her not able to write anything. I'm seriously thinking about if I should write another chapter for this or if I should just start on a new story. Tell me if ya'll want a new CHAPTER or a new STORY cuz I feel like this is kinda done or at least coming to an end. So Review, Fav, Follow please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I honestly wanna apologize for the extra long wait but…I don't even have a good excuse lol….To anyone who wants to take over the story as their own please PM me. I might decide to continue it but until then anyone can take over. But to all the readers who have read my stories and waited and commented for me to hurry up and update enjoy!**

Its morning when Hiccup wakes up and sees Astrid not beside him, and guesses that she's probably out with Bleu 'Bonding' as she promised. Rubbing the sleep out his eyes and standing to stretch heading downstairs to feed Toothless who smiles slightly and walks to the kitchen only to see breakfast made for him. Boar meat, fresh squeezed orange juice, and an omelet with the little red spicy peppers that he does not regret buying from a merchant. Immediately drooling from pure sight, he nonchalantly digs in savoring every flavor between the eggs and the peppers and loving how the boar meat balances the meal out with sweet juice to top it off. Finishing he looks down and laughs to himself at the mess he made, cleaning it up and walking off to get dressed for another day at the academy.

**Astrid's POV**

Air blowing through her long golden locks as her and Bleu leave Earth and soar to Valhalla. She's happy that she promised that she took the day off and spent time with her dragon. She can tell the feeling is mutual as Bleu excitedly soars through the sky with anticipated anxiousness. She pats the dragon's head lovingly and says "I told you we would go out together Bleu." Who roars and flies impossibly faster. She and Bleu had been flying almost since dawn. One could say she was eager to bond with Bleu. She honestly doesn't know what she was more eager to do, Bond with Bleu to try and talk to her or get back to flying on the back of her favorite dragon. Astrid spots a lone island and decides that it's almost lunch time and it's time for a break. Upon landing she tells for Bleu to go hunting for both of them while she collects firewood so they can eat.

After 2 hours Astrid finally gathers enough dry wood to make an efficient campfire. Bleu had already returned and hour and a half ago and caught 1 wolf, 5 squirrels, 4 coconuts, and 2 mangos. As they finished eating Astrid tries numerous times to communicate with Bleu getting the same attempt from her dragon in her own way. They know exactly what each other is trying to tell each other but their words are not exactly articulate to each other's ears, yet. Deciding that their day was spent well together and happy with each other beyond words they decide to leave and head back home and begin to clean up their camp. In the middle of cleaning up Bleu perks her ears up sensing danger closing in. Astrid noticing looks at her dragon worriedly "What is it girl?" And looks in the brush the direction her dragon is facing.

Bleu whistles slightly which oddly to Astrid's ear sounds like a 'shh.'

Brushing the weird sound off and rushing to her saddle to get her axe and prepares for whatever has Bleu so upset and vigilant. Through the shadows of the forest an unbelievably large pack of Terrors slowly saunters menacingly out of the brush. Through the middle of the pack another Terror noticeably bigger than the rest slowly walks up to Bleu and growls softly.

Bleu takes an intimidating step forward obviously irritated and bellows at the leader who simply growls back.

While this is all going on, one of the small dragons position itself behind Astrid and waits for its leaders signal.

As the continue to argue the Terror's leader lifts its wing, not to intimidate, but as a signal of some sort. Bleu turns around just in time to warn Astrid.

**Astrid!...Behind you!" She roars

Having not time to figure out where the voice came from or who said it. All she knows is that it sounded urgent. Astrid immediately swung her axe behind blindly neatly chopping the attacking dragons head off and falling in a heap in front of her.

This action outraged the other dragons and Astrid's counterattack was short lived as the impossibly large pack attacked all at once. Bleu shot a fireball and hit 3 dragons and swung her tail hitting and additional 5 more swinging them into a nearby tree.

Astrid on the other hand was fighting four at once. Swinging the broad side of her axe she hit one and sent it flying into the brush. One sent a rather pathetic looking fireball at her which she dodged easily and kicked the tiny dragon into the other one. The final dragon somehow undetected jumped on her back and tried to snap at her neck. Astrid scrambled trying to get the damned dragon off her back. She ran her back into a tree continuously until the dragon gave up and let go.

Both dragon and rider backtrack into the brush behind them outnumbered and still slightly tired from their early morning flight. Astrid picks up her saddle slowly not taking her eyes off the dragons in front of her and hurriedly fastening it to Bleu. Bleu shoots a small fireball at the ground lifting dust and dirt into the air for a sneaky get away and flies off.

Once Bleu is a good enough distance away from the island she slows to a cruising speed in which she is comfortable. The she feels small and weak limbs tighten around her neck as Astrid hugs her tightly.

"We did it." Astrid exclaims surprisingly loud considering the whistling wind.

**Yeah, I guess we did." She says smiling and thinking about their big breakthrough in communication.

"I knew we could do it!" Astrid says as she hugs Bleu again. "But, I've got to admit. Your voice sounds much more girly than I would have expected."

**Well, You're much slower than I remembered." Bleu counters

"You could've helped. I don't have a tail I can swing to get dragons behind me." She says flatly

** I was kind of busy with the 50 plus tiny annoying dragons around me." She snaps. "Plus you had it covered." She continues

Awkward silence filled the air between them as both of them wondered what their new life would be like now that they can talk to each other. Astrid thinks of Hiccup and Toothless's relationship and get slightly worried. Toothless and Hiccup have a good friendship, Just not the perfect friendship. Astrid ids just worried that Bleu won't try to eat her whole like Toothless does to Hiccup. But then on the other hand, Bleu doesn't have retractable teeth. Still worried that their new relationship status will end up like Hiccup's, Bleu cocked her head to the side and Astrid looked straight into Bleu's eyes simultaneously and they both say "No!" in unison laughing as they realized they were thinking the same thing.

**Back At Berk 2 hours later Hiccup's POV**

Hiccup is waiting outside talking about Damion The Demon and how his behavior is getting much better and how he's actually paying attention to the class. And when it was feeding time he didn't growl, snap, or puff smoke at him. Then off in the distance Hiccup sees a dragon flying through the sky and has Toothless confirms that it's Astrid and Bleu. Upon landing Astrid lands bouncing slightly and notably happy apart her clothes torn in places.

"Well looks like you two had an eventful day." He grin once he figures out she only has a scratch on her neck.

"Tell me about it, Look at this horrible thing." She says sarcastically pointing to her small scratch.

"Do I even wanna know what happened?" Hiccup tries

"Ehh, We were attacked by a giant pack of Terrors. No biggie." She says patting her Nadder's neck who grumbles at Astrid. "Yeah sure, go ahead Bleu." She directs at the dragon.

"Ahh, I see you finally communicated with her." Hiccup says slightly surprised that she did it so fast.

"Actually, she did it with me." She says rubbing her cut.

"You know I never meant for this to ever be a competition." He starts, then looking at the wound. "Come on; let's go clean this before it gets infected." And walks her in the house.

Once he checks the wound for what feels like the 5th time in 2 minutes he plopped on his bed and started to drift off to sleep.

Astrid who walks quietly in the room sees that her husband is already sleep smiles widely as an idea popped in her head. Walking to the side of the bed known as her side she takes a deep breath and jumps on the bed successfully scaring the living shit out of Hiccup who was flailing his arms wildly. Astrid rolls into his arms and snuggles into the crook of his neck sighing contently as she too feels sleep winning the battle inside her. She snuggles impossibly closer to Hiccup and falls asleep. Hiccup unconsciously kissed the top of her head and went back to sleep holding her deep in his embrace.


End file.
